Resident Evil: Deception
by Daku-Raru
Summary: Leon's life takes an unexpected turn when Ingrid Hannigan warns him of an old threat with new standards. He seeks the help of Claire and Chris Redfield in order to finally extinguish the left over flames. But with everyone seeming to hide something from him, will he ever learn the simple truth of it all?
1. Prologue

**I do not own Resident Evil. I appreciate any feedback given **

* * *

"Go left! Left Anna!" Leon shouted as he began to panic.

"Okay okay! Are they still behind us?" She asked as she tried to keep her eyes on the road.

"I think so." He began to relax too soon as his eyes widened at the road block of soldiers ahead. "Ah shit!"

Anna did a U-turn that caused them to spiral out of control. "Ahh!"

The car flew off of the cliff and continued to fly until they crashed into the depths of a valley below them.

** "Game Over."**

"Son of a bitch!" He tossed the controller down on the floor as he stared at the screen blink those words over and over again.

She looked at Leon as she couldn't help but smile and begin to giggle. "Ooops."

"Ooops? We have to complete the entire level all over again. You do know that's going to take a whole hour again."

"I'm sorry." She dropped the controller down and leaned over to steal a kiss from him. Leon held her face close as he kissed the auburn-haired woman back passionately. He wasn't really mad at her and she knew it. It took a lot more than a simple video game to tick off Agent Leon Kennedy.

He rubbed her large stomach that was just about ready to burst out new life some time soon. Leon was excited to finally become a father and give the D.S.O a break. Ever since he had met Anna from a mission in Moscow they have been inseparable from then on. Truly it was against the agency's policy to get involved with any male or female associated with the objective. It was rumored even that she was a carrier of the C-virus. Her blood turned out to have been immune to the disease.

Anna was later taken into custody and tested for any attempts to store her blood in hopes of it curing the virus. Leon was required to take special care of her incase a terrorist attack occurred. Russia and the United States formed an alliance along with several other countries in order to shelter and retrieve other carriers of Anna's blood. This grew to become a very successful organization later created to be called Project C.

She tried to pull him on top of her as she continued to kiss his soft lips. Her pregnancy hormones had gone out of control more than once. Leon took note of her behavior over the course of 9 months. He kept his weight off of her body to keep from mashing her belly. He put up a battle between prying her hands away and ceases kissing her.

"Don't stop..." Anna sighed as she held his face between both her hands.

"Honey...I have...to...cook..." It was the best lie he could come up with.

She grunted and finally releases him as she had the sudden craving for his vegetarian dish. "You're lucky I actually enjoy your cooking."

"You love my cooking and so will Leo." Leon stepped away from the couch as he walked into the kitchen. Anna got up slowly as she pressed a hand to support her back and followed after him.

"Why do we have to call him Leo anyway?" She took a seat on the bar stool as she folded her hands on the marble tabletop as she watched him pull out a few ingredients.

Leon bit into a carrot as he pulled out a sharp kitchen knife. "For starters he's my son."

"Ha-ha! Hey he's my son too Mr. Kennedy." Anna tossed a grape at him from the fruit bowl. "I'm the one carrying him anyway."

"Yes but its my-" His phone vibrated on the table as he went to pick it up. "Agent Kennedy?"

"Leon! Oh thank god." Ingrid sounded relieved on the other side of the phone.

"Hannigan, what is it?" He peeked over at Anna rubbing her stomach gently. It brought a smile to his face.

"You need to get out of your house immediately."

"What are you talking about?" Leon quickly walked out of the kitchen after planting a kiss on top of Anna's forehead. "What's going on?"

She sighed as he could hear noise in the background. "Look I don't have much time to explain. You just need to trust me and get out of the house right now."

"I'm not moving until you tell me what the hell is going on Hannigan-"

"There's a possible chance your house has been rigged with C4 explosives. Leon someone has been targeting you."

He lowers the phone from his ear as he turned around to look at Anna still sitting on the stool in the kitchen. Leon didn't want to cause a panic as he thought about the possible chances of this being some kind of hoax or misunderstanding. He had been careful with keeping a low profile especially after the death of the National Security Advisory, Derek Simmons. No one was blaming him for doing the right thing but he was told to just stick into the shadows for the time being.

"How do you know this isn't just some kind of mistake?"

She scoffed and grew quiet for a moment. "Leon...Helena Harper was found dead 3 days ago. Multiple bruises and stab wounds were found around her body. Forensics is still determining the cause of death. I would have told you earlier but you wouldn't answer your phone."

Leon was in denial. How could that have happened? Just a week ago he had spoken to her. She seemed fine but then again does everyone? Helena hadn't had a trace of distress in her voice. Her love life was decent and she was hoping to move overseas and start a family. So now that that didn't seem to be happening anymore, what could be done? What about her boyfriend? "Yeah...I know."

Anna walked over to the oven as she heard something ticking. She wondered if Leon was preparing a surprised meal for her but she would have smelled. "Hey Leon," she gripped the handle as she began to open it. "What are you making?"

** Ding!**

The oven burst in before her. The kitchen exploded into thousands of shards as the impact launched Leon backwards. All he could hear was the ringing in his ears as he shouted Anna's name over and over again. The screams went silent.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Life tends to change for the better. At least that's what I thought was true. I had no idea that the very thing I spent six months of my life trying to destroy, would bite back with vengeance. My family, my career, my future was at risk. My partner was murder and it there was only one possible explanation for what had happened. The same thing that was happening to me. **_

_**Revenge is a dish best served cold. Brutal but cold.**_

* * *

Leon had awake with a needle in his arm and his life attached to a machine. He watched his heart rate regulate with each breath he took. This was the first time he'd been in this kind of situation. His eyes wandered around the hospital room. A bouquet of flowers sat to his left. Ingrid to his right.

Asleep.

"I-Ingrid…" He managed to pry out.

She opened her eyes slowly, then swiftly rose to his side. "Hey, you're finally awake."

"Yeah." He struggled to lift himself to a sitting position. "How long have I been out?"

"Not too long." She moved to help him a bit. "I'd say no long than three days now."

He scoffed, looking down at his wedding band. "Anna...did she...make it?" He already knew what the answer might be but just having faith was more than enough for him.

Hannigan shook her head, sighing in the process. "There was no body found. Just scraps of metal and burnt clothing."

He threw his head back, holding back painful tears. "This can't be happening."

"The D.S.O is conducting a search around your house perimeters and the local neighborhood for any suspicious activity within the last week to the incident. You'd be surprised how much of an alarming impact this has had on the entire department. Everyone's pretty shaken up." She explained.

Leon's eyes shot up to the window behind her. Claire. "..."

She followed his gaze to the red-haired woman conversing with a few doctors. "Oh I forgot they were still here. Once your attacked surfaced around agencies the office was exploding with phone calls and messages. BSAA wanted to form some sort of alliance if it meant catching whoever responsible. Of course it was Chris Redfield who wanted this to happen. Claire called me personally asking if there was anything she could do to help. Even begged to see you. I guess you have more people than you think who want cares about you a hell of a lot."

The room door had opened. Following in was a nurse, afterwards Claire. He smiled only for a moment as he winced from the pain in his side. A hand laid on top of his to comfort him.

"Mr. Kennedy, I just need to take some blood samples and then you can get some rest." The nurse told him as she placed down a trap with three empty tubes, a needle, a rubber strap and a bandaid.

He nodded, holding out one of his arms. He looked back at Claire. "Glad you came."

"I had to. You think I'd abandoned a friend who nearly lost his life? At least I'm visiting you here and not a funeral home." She rubbed his knuckles with her thumbs. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Out of all of us. Your heart stopped beating at one point." Hannigan added.

The nurse tied the strap around his upper arm tightly until she found a vein. She began to insert the needle, placing a tube immediately after to catch the blood that poured.

"So what's the plan here?" Claire asked curiously.

"Hm?" Leon looked to her. "Plan?"

"D.S.O has a plan right? To catch the son of a bitch who did this to you?"

Leon looked to Hannigan then Claire. "Suppose so."

"Good I want in."

The nurse accidentally pricked Leon as she tried to finish task. "We can't allow you to join the investigation." Ingrid responded.

"What the hell not?" Claire spat. She pounded her fist into the bedspread. "He's my former partner! TerraSave asked me to personally come down here as an assignment. They are aware of the relationship he and I had previously back in Racoon City along with us working for S.T.A.R.S. You cannot deny me my mission."

"TerraSave is a human rights organization. It doesn't work with the bureau or BSAA for that matter. This could of been a terrorist threat and we can't allow any civilian agencies to interfere."

The nurse took her sample tubes and left the room quickly.

Leon laid back against the bed as he inhale, getting the distinct smell of burnt rubble from memories. "I need her."

Ingrid stared at Leon, shaking her head. "It won't be allowed."

"Is that a policy or yours?" Claire questioned.

"This is not some competition to win over Leon. Whatever affection emotions you have for him should stay out of this."

Claire scoffed, crossing her arms. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said Ms. Redfield. He's married."

"You talk about me having feelings but you've been around him for more than two years if I'm correct Ingrid Hannigan."

"That's enough you two!" Leon finally butted in. "I'm in a god damn hospital bed and you two decide to fight over petty issues now."

He looked down at his hand, realizing his wedding band is missing. "My ring.."

Claire looked down at his hand and then him. "Didn't you take it off?"

He shook his head.


End file.
